Care about me
by dancingwithme
Summary: Tori choca y esto hace que Jade se preocupe. Better than it sounds . LEANLA!


Tori llegó a su casa, furiosa, cerro la puerta principal de un portazo y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Apenas había conseguido su licencia de conducir y ya había chocado, bueno, 'choque'. Fue solo una raspadita, pero igual estaba furiosa consigo misma ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Salio del baño y fue a cambiarse a su cómodo pijama, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde pero ya no planeaba salir...no tenía como, bajo a su cocina y se preparo un bote enorme de palomitas de maíz, se sentó en el largo sofá naranja y empezó a hacer zapping. No había nada bueno, por lo que lo dejo en Mtv, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Aburrida de los vídeos musicales decidió llamar a su pelirroja amiga, Cat, para que venga a pasar la noche. Le daba algo de vergüenza, ni siquiera Cat había chocado aún y ella ya tenía su licencia hace más de dos meses.

Al tercer piip, una voz chillona hablo al otro lado de la linea.

-Tooooriiiii - se escuchó. La misma río y rodó los ojos juguetonamente.  
-Hey Cat, ¿como vas? - preguntó.  
-Yo bien, pero una vez mi hermano intent...- su atención ya se había esparcido, por lo que Tori fue directo al grano.

-Si, muy genial Cat, ¿por qué no vienes a casa y vemos algunas películas o algo?

-Ehmm, no puedo Tori - respondió - No es por nada, es que mis padres viajaron y tengo que cuidar al gato, já já, como yo en ingles, ¿entiendes?

Tori río a la inocencia de su amiga - Si entiendo Cat, bueno entonc...- estaba a punto de despedirse hasta que Cat la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no vienes tu? Ahora que ya puedes conducir ehee eheee - Cat hacía su propia y solitaria fiesta al otro lado de la linea.

-No puedo, es que choque y tengo una suspensión de quince ...- Trató de explicar su historia hasta que la pequeña pelirroja volvio a interrumpir, esta vez gritando.

-¡¿CHOCASTE?! ¡¿Estas bien?! Tori, respondeme. - Esta río y sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que si, Cat, solo que tengo la licencia en suspensión por quince días.

-Oh, kay kay.

Tori se dispuso a despedirse para poder llamar a su hermana - Hablamos más tarde Cat.  
-Kay kay! - se despidió y la linea cayo muerta

* * *

Pensó en Jade, su novia, que ahora estaría en New York con su madre hasta el fin del fin de semana, lamentable, pensó Tori.

Quería llamarla pero sabría que contarle lo del pequeño accidente haría que Jade haga todo un escándalo de como tiene que ser más cuidadosa y también que se preocuparía de que pasase dos noches sola.

También tenía a sus amigos varones pero seguro ya tenían planes.

Resignada a pasar la noche sola, se dejo caer en el sofá, esta vez, verde y siguió haciendo zapping sin siquiera prestar atención.

...

..

.

Paso menos de una hora hasta que escucho su timbre ser presionado múltiples veces y al mismo tiempo también su puerta era golpeada frenéticamente.

Se levantó con rapidez y al abrir la puerta que knockeada por un par de brazos que la abrazaban fuertemente.

-¡Oh, estúpida Vega! - dijo con un tono de preocupación y desesperación mientras besaba repetidamente sus mejillas y cuello - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido alejándose un poco pero sin soltarla - Cat me llamo y contó que habías chocado.

Tori río y sacudió su cabeza - Solo fue un rasguño, mi amor.

-Oh - soltó Jade - Voy a matar Cat.  
Tori alzo las cejas divirtiéndose ante el espectáculo.

-Conque alguien se preocupa por mi, eh - tentó a la gótica mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la atraía hacia ella.

Jade rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada - Por favor, Vega. Sabes muy bien lo nuestro, besitos aquí, besitos allá, pero eso solamente.

Tori río y empezó a empujar a Jade hasta el sofá cayendo ambas con Tori encima.

-Ok, solo besitos.

Jade sonrío y le dio un suave beso en los labios - Cuídate más, ok?

* * *

Ok, este es mi segundo one shot en la página, pronto se viene una historia.

Dejen sus reviews, en serio son importantes y recuerden si lo hacen su sexybilidad aumenta (?) okno. **También pueden enviarme PMS** ^^


End file.
